


I Love You

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Ring, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Making Love, Mentions Of Larry - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Possessiveness, Slight Comeplay, Slight Rimming, Smut, Toys, Vibrator, blindfold, blowjob, dildo, fuck i forgot, i think thats it, ill still tag it, mentions of cheating, mentions of louis, this is really bad, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is all Harry talks about, even though he's in a relationship with Niall. How will Niall punish him?</p>
<p>Seriously, this is bad. I should stop trying to write smut. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Niall growled in irritation at the fingers on his scalp. "Harry, I know we're cuddling and all, but... _stop touching my hair!_ "

"Oh, but it's so soft!" Harry protested, twisting the blonde strands around his fingers.

"Harry, seriously, stop!" He lifted his head from the younger's lap and glared at him.

"I thought you like when I play in your hair."

Niall's jaw clenched. "That's. Louis."

"You're right! Louis loves when I play with him," Harry winked.

"Well, if you guys like playing so much, maybe you should be with him!"

"Aw, is Nialler jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, Haz, I'm just sick of you mixing up me and Lou's preferences!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"No more carrots!"

"No more," his boyfriend confirmed with a nod. "Well maybe not for you, but Lou still thinks they're delicious and-" 

"Louis, Louis, Louis!" Niall exploded, jumping to his feet. "Is he all you think about? Well guess what? Fuck you! I don't need this! I'm leaving!" He stormed to his room, pulled a large suitcase from the closet and left it open on the floor, dumping random items of clothing inside.

Harry ran after him in a panic, cursing his own stupidity. "Niall?" He called out, banging on the locked door. "Ni, please don't leave me. I need you." The blonde ignored the desperate pleading, opening another suitcase for his supras. "Ni, baby, please listen to me. I need you more than anything. You're my life. Please don't do this."

Niall rolled his eyes, unlocking and opening the door. "Are you sure it's me and not _Louis?_ "

Harry shook his head fast, reaching for the hurt boy, but he cringed away. "It's only you. I love _you_ , Niall. You're all I want and need, and you're always there for me." His heart melted at the blue tear filled eyes that looked up at him. 

"But you're never there for me, Harry. Never." The tears overflowed as he fought back a sob.

"Let me be here for you now." Niall hesitated, unsure if that's what he really wanted. "Please, Ni. I promise I'll take care of you."

"Fine, but this is your last chance."

Harry's knees buckled in relief and he pulled his boyfriend close. "Thank you, Ni. Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you."

"I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too." He pulled back just enough to wipe the blonde's tears away and kiss his pink lips. "Let me prove it."

"What?"

"Let me show you how much I love you. Let me make love to you." Niall's only response was to press his lips to the taller boy's, who picked him up and carried him over to the bed, setting him down gently. "I love you."

"Thought you were gonna prove it."

Harry chuckled softly, pressing small kisses to his jaw and down his neck, pausing to suck the soft skin, leaving a blue mark and making the older boy cry out for more. He tugged off Niall's shirt impatiently before licking down to the pale collarbone. "Harryyy..." He continued the trail of kisses down to a hard pink nipple, licking and nibbling the little nub. Glancing act his partner's face, he reached down and palmed the growing bulge.

"Fuuuuck, Harry! Stop teasing! More!"

"Nialler, relax," the curly-haired lad responded, pulling off his own shirt before tugging the blonde's pants down. "Just let me please you, alright?" Niall bit his lip and nodded as his boxers found the floor. Harry took a pale thigh in each hand, licking and sucking the tender skin of his inner thighs. He lifted the legs higher and lapped at the pink puckered hole.

"Ohhh, shit," Niall groaned. "Shit, shit, shiiit," he panted as waves of pleasure rolled over him. "Fuck, that feels....ahhh...so f-fucking good, Haz ...fuck..." Harry stepped it up a notch, pushing his tongue into Ni's entrance, stretching his hole, making him scream. Harry pulled his tongue out, licking the perineum. "Fuck!" Ni screamed, clutching the sheets as Harry massaged his balls with his tongue, taking them in one at a time, sucking lightly.

"Harry," Niall whimpered. "Please..."

Haz grabbed Ni's weeping cock, licking from root to tip, Ni letting out delicious lustful moans. The younger boy chuckled before taking him all the way in. "Haz...I can't..." He threw his head back, panting hard as Harry's tongue flicked over the head teasingly. "Oh god," he whimpered, holding Harry's head in place and bucking up into his mouth. "Feels so good...ah...yes..." Harry relaxed his jaw, allowing his mouth to be thoroughly abused by Niall's rough thrusting. His movements got sloppier, shallow, as he neared his end. "Harry!" He cried, spilling into his boyfriend's waiting mouth. 

Harry swallowed it all, climbing up beside him. "I love you," he stated, pecking the elder's lips.

"Hm. I have something for you, Harry." Niall got of the bed and walked over to his dresser, rummaging through the top drawer. He pulled out several items, hiding them behind his back as he faced Harry again. "Strip."

With a curious look, Harry pulled off his jeans and briefs. "What's going on, Ni?"

Niall smirked and dumped the items on the bed. Harry's eyes widened as he saw a blindfold, a whip, a long purple dildo, and metal handcuffs. "We're gonna have some fun, aren't we?"

"Oh god," he whimpered.

Niall grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. "Now, Harry, I have a few questions for you."

"Um...okay." He watched as Niall spread the clear liquid on his fingers, coating them thoroughly, before pushing one into him. He grunted at the sharp pain.

"Just relax," the blonde murmured twisting and pumping the digit before adding a second one. "Now Harry. My first question is..." he scissored his fingers, stretching the little hole "...has Louis ever touched you... _here_?" He brushed his fingers against the younger's prostate, making him moan loudly. "Has he? Answer me, Harry!" Ni prodded harder.

"Y-Yes, just once, but-" 

Niall withdrew his fingers angrily, quickly lubing his cock. "My second question is..." he lined up with Harry's entrance "...did Louis ever...do _this_?" He shoved into the ring of muscles, loving the warm tightness around him.

Harry cried out in pure ecstasy at feeling so full. "Niall..." he panted. "You feel...so good..."

"Answer me, Harry." He grazed the tip of his cock against the bundle of nerves, making Harry whine in need. "Has Louis ever done this to you?"

"Y-Yes, but-" 

Niall growled, pulling out and slamming into him, purposefully hitting his spot. "You let him fuck you?"

"Niall-" he gasped, gripping pale biceps.

"You. Are. MINE, Harry!" With every word, he thrust hard into Harry's prostate, making the boy writhe underneath him. "Don't. You. EVER. Let him touch you again."

"Never again, I'm all yours," he gasped, digging his fingernails into pale flesh as their bodies moved together passionately. Soon, he felt the burning in his stomach. "Ni, I'm gonna-"

"No you're not." To Harry's dismay and utter disappointment, Niall pulled his delicious red cock out. "You have to be punished for letting Louis touch you." He picked up the handcuffs, chaining him to the bed. "You're gonna cum so hard, you'll forget your own name." Harry's dark green eyes widened as a cock ring was placed over his throbbing erection.

"No," he whined. "Niall, please-"

"Shutup." 

A blindfold was placed over his eyes as he continued to protest.

"The only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is moaning. Talk, and I'll whip you."

Harry immediately snapped his mouth shut. He hated being whipped. 

"Good boy." 

Something cold and foreign was pushed into him, and he figured it was the dildo. Well, if Niall wouldn't fuck him, a least something would. Ni slowly fucked him with the toy, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in. He whimpered at the slow pace. "More."

"You eager slut." Niall smirked. "You want more?" He pushed a button at the base of the toy. "How's that for more?"

Harry let out a loud moan at the vibrations against his sensitive walls. "Niall...oh god..." he groaned as the vibrating increased in intensity. Niall leaned over and took Harry into his mouth, swallowing the juices leaking from the tip. Harry thought he would explode. "Nooo," he groaned, yanking at his bonds. "Too...much...I need to...cum..." 

But as much as he screamed, whined, panted and begged, Niall wouldn't let him cum, occasionally slapping the whip across his stomach if he talked too much. "You're being punished for cheating on me."

"Niaaaaall," the curly-haired boy groaned, twisting his hands in the cuffs, trying to escape them.

"What?"

"Fuck me. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because you blindfolded and cuffed me, stuck a vibrator up my ass and I'm horny as fuck. I need you inside me. Please."

"Why?" Niall asked harshly. "Cause I'm the only cock in the room?" He removed the dildo and sat back, staring at his prisoner.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Niall, take off the blindfold. I want to see your eyes." Hesitantly, Ni removed the black cloth, staring into bright green irises. "It's because you're beautiful and I love you." 

"If you love me so much, why did you cheat on me?" 

"Because you had left the country for two months, I was drunk and horny and I missed you. If I could take it back, I would." Niall bit his lip, staring at the duvet. "Put the toys away, baby. We can get kinky later. Right now, I want to show you how much you mean to me."

The leprechaun nodded, removing the handcuffs and cock ring, placing them back in his dresser.

"Come here, Ni, lay down." Harry reached for him, gently pushing him down on the bed and kissing him softly. "I love you." Niall opened his mouth to answer, only to have Harry place a finger over his lips. "I love you."

Niall just bit his lip again, trying not (and failing) to whimper as he was lubed and stretched. Harry coated his cock with lube, pushing slowly into his boyfriend.

"I love you," he whispered, thrusting slowly, nibbling Niall's earlobe, making him sigh. "I love your hair, your eyes, your nose, lips..." 

Niall moaned at the slow pace Harry was going. "Faster," he panted, rolling his hips to meet each thrust. "Oh god, Hazza..."

"I love you so much, Niall," Harry murmured, angling himself so he hit Ni's spot.

"Ohh fuck...yeah, right there...FUCK! Harder!"

He sped up, rhythmically slamming into the bundle of nerves. "You're so tight, baby." Harry wanted to cum, he *needed* to. But it wasn't about him, it was about Niall. "You feel so good..."

"Harry," Niall whined, digging his fingers into his boy friend's back. "Faster..." He screamed as Harry complied, thrusting into him impossibly fast, pressing heavily on his weak spot. He felt a tug in his stomach as his toes curled. "H-Harry, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, baby."

His eyes rolled shut as he arched off the bed, coming hard on his stomach, screaming Harry's name, who came inside him with a low grunt.

Niall collapsed back onto the bed as Harry licked his stomach clean. "I love you," the Cheshire boy said, lying next to him.

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss.

Harry chuckled, pulling away. "I would love to be your play thing again."

Niall rolled his eyes. "Maybe another time."

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you guys even read this i


End file.
